Awakening Of Wizard
by NecroGodYami
Summary: Me and my friends were trasported to Ylisse after I made a magic portal. Now we must defend this world from Wiseman and his Phantoms, as well as Validar and the Risen and don't forget an evil dragon. Various Pairings. Self-Insert.
1. Premonition: It Begins

**A/N: What's going on my favorite people! Today I'm starting a story which I am excited about. Now if you've been on my profile recently, you would she a poll to decide my next Kamen Rider story which is now closed. On the poll were multiple options, and I would write the starting chapters for those new stories depending on the number of votes. Now, this story, here right now, has the least votes.**

 **So your probably wondering why I'm posting it first. It's because while I know about and have watched/played the other series for the other choices, I would rather write the Fire Emblem one first. I know Awakening well, and I also know Wizard well. So, this should be fun.**

 ***Cue maniacal laugh***

 **MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD**

 ***Ahem.* So in all seriousness, I will try my damndest to make this story enjoyable for you all. That's what I always try to do, and sometimes fail.**

 **So, for this story, I'm doing another self-insert. For those of you who read 'Kamen Rider War', which is another SI, I hope you like this.**

 **So, without further adew, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or Kamen Rider Wizard.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that you and Kid dragged me, Rylie, and Cameron into this." I said sighing.

Let me introduce myself. My names Michael. I'm 13 years-old, I have curly brown hair that falls to my shoulders and brown eyes that are covered by black framed glasses.

"Hey, Kid started it. So, I'm finishing it." The boy walking besides me said. He had short black hair and brown eyes with a pair of black glasses. This was John Reling, one of my best friends.

"Still don't know why you guys dragged us into it..." I grumbled.

Let me explain. Me and my friends started a club at school. The club didn't serve any other purpose besides letting us hang out and let our inner nerds out. We talked about multiple things including: Video games, anime...That's basically it.

Don't underestimate me here. We were all passionate about those two things, and a third I forgot to mention. It being:

Kamen Rider.

I introduced the show to the guys and they loved it. Especially Wizard, which is my favorite as well. All of them even had their own Belts, including me.

But let me get back on topic. A few days ago John and my other friend Kid Mohr, got into a argument. What was it about you ask? Which video game character was more badass.

Kid said Robin from 'Fire Emblem Awakening', and John said something else, yadda yadda. In the end they both decided to dress up as their favorite character, and somehow me, Rylie, and Cameron were supposed to dress up to.

I was dressed up as Nero from 'Devil May Cry 4'. Except I didn't have a devil arm or giant sword. Instead around my waist was my WizarDriver, and on the side of the belt strap was a ring holder, which was currently full.

John was dressed as Rin Okumura from 'Blue Exorcist', and had the White WizarDriver around his waist.

"Michael, you like dressing as Nero. So don't complain." John told me as we were walking through the school hallways.

"I do, but why did you drag us into it?" I asked for the fifteenth time.

"Shut up about it. Besides, were already here." John stopped outside the club room. He opened the door and walked in with me following.

The club room wasn't that special. It was a classroom that was never used, so we added some personal touches. Some furniture, a TV, video game consoles, everything we needed.

Three boys were sitting around the table playing cards.

The first had dark brown skin, buzz-styled black hair, and brown eyes covered by black framed glasses. This is Kid Mohr. We call him Kid to shorten his first name, and It's stuck. He was dressed as Robin from 'Fire Emblem: Awakening', with a White WizarDriver around his waist.

The second had slightly pale white skin, short spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. This is Rylie Herenz. He's the smartest out of all of us. He was dressed like Yu Narukami from 'Persona 4', around his waist was a third White WizarDriver.

The third had white skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. This is Cameron Nemo. He's the most laid back out of us. He was dressed as Shido Itsuka from 'Date a Live'. I really don't know how he got into that series. On his waist was the Beast Driver.

"Ah, you guy's finally got here." Kid said.

"Blame Michael, he took to long getting his Wizard stuff." John pointed at me with his thumb.

"Oi! Don't blame me! I had a lot of stuff to pack." I yelled at him. I heaved the duffle bag off my shoulder and put it on the table then opened it.

Inside was were the Wizard Rings that weren't on my Ring Holder that included the movie ones, two WizarSwordGuns, one AxCaliber, one DragoTimer, and a figure of WizarDragon.

"You guys remembered your other stuff besides your Drivers, right?" I asked.

John held up his White Wizard Ring set, and a Hamel Cane.

Kid held up his Sorcerer Ring set, and a Dis Halberd.

Rylie held up his Mage Ring set, and a Ridescraper.

Cameron held up his Beast Ring set, a Dice Saber, and a Mirage Magnum.

I sighed. "Rylie, you forgot your WIzarSwordGun. It's okay, that's why I brought a extra." I tossed him the extra, but this one had the hand trimmed in red.

Rylie chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head after he caught it.

"So, shall we settle this argument?" Kid asked John.

"We shall." John answered as they both moved to the middle of the room. Rylie, Cameron, and I nervously backed to the side of the room.

(20 Minutes Later.)

John and Kid had their hands on their knees panting from the 20 minute yelling match. There was even some fist-play.

"You guys done yet?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah...We're done." They said in unison as they both crumbled to the ground.

"Good. Now we can try what I had planned for today." I said as I grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Rylie asked.

I dug around in my bag before pulling out a piece of chalk, a book of magic symbols, and a large piece of paper with a magic circle cut out.

"I'm making a magic circle." I grinned.

The others sighed. While they didn't believe in real magic, I myself was a firm believer. For the past few days I had been doing research, and it had payed off!

"This will work. I swear on my honor."

"What honor?" The three asked in unison.

"Stop talking in unison! It's freaking creepy." I walked to center of the room after saying that.

I laid the paper down and started tracing the circle with chalk. After a few minutes it was done.

"Okay guys, it's done. Now step back a bit." I told them before standing in front of the circle.

"Michael, you sure this isn't gonna blow up in are faces?" Kid asked.

"We'll be fine. I studied how to do this, so nothing can go wrong." I raised my right arm palm down in front of the circle and held the book with my left and started reading.

 **Bridge of the worlds, let us pass,**

 **For we seek to travel,**

 **To the world of the Fell and Divine,**

 **We tire of the world of reality,**

 **And seek something new,**

 **Gate, Open!**

Nothing happened.

"Did you read it right?" John asked as him and the other got out from their makeshift barricade.

"The book was missing some words, so I filled in the blanks with stuff that felt appropriate." I said as I was looking over the paragraph I read.

"Well, where did you get some of the words from?" Kid asked as he grabbed the book from me.

"Fire Emblem Awakening. Why?" I asked as he was looking over what I read.

"According to this book, the circle will open a gate to the world the caster, meaning you, is thinking about. So if it worked, we would be in Ylisse." Kid explained.

"Really? I'm glad it didn't work th-" My sentence was interrupted when a large flash spread threw the room.

All of us looked towards to magic circle to see it glowing a bright purple.

"What..." John started.

"...The..." Kid continued.

"...Holy..." Rylie carried on.

"...Hell." Cameron finished.

"DID YOU DO?!" The four of them yelled in unison again.

"I told you to stop doing that!" I rubbed my ears from the yelling.

A wind started blowing around the circle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The circle turned into a purple spiraling gate that started sucking us in.

"Did that chant actually work?!" Rylie yelled.

"Suck it bitches! I told you it would work!" I yelled over the wind.

"This isn't the time to be gloating!" Kid yelled.

"Guys, it's getting stronger!?" John was right, the wind started blowing faster, and the portal started overpowering us.

"Craaaaaaappppppp!" Cameron got sucked in along with his Beast toys.

"Michael this your faultttttttttttttttt!" John got sucked in next with his White Wizard stuff.

"I regret nothinggggggggggggggggg!" Rylie was next with his Mage stuff.

It was only me and Kid left.

"Ya know, if we do wind up in Ylisse, it might not be that bad." Kid said over the wind.

"Very true, it is like a dream to go into a video game." I told him.

"Well, see ya there I guess!" Kid got sucked up with his Sorcerer toys.

I took deep breath.

"It's my turn I guess." Before I was able to jump, I saw a red ball of energy hit my figure of WizarDragon, and both slammed into my chest.

"What the..." I passed out from the objects crashing into my chest, and was sucked in with my Wizard toys.

The portal closed, It's job done. But now permanently etched into the clubroom floor was a familiar symbol.

The symbol, of Kamen Rider Wizard.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Brave Shine by Aimer.)**

 **(Techno Instruments)** _The screen opens to show a desolated battlefield as a figure stood in the center as the camera zooms in to reveal the figure to be Michael with a dead look in his eyes_

 **(Instrumentals)** _The camera changes to show Michael's back as he looks at the clouded sky which began to open to reveal a purple sky while the title appeared above_

 **(Hidarite ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de)** _The screen changes to show Michael walking through Ylisse before stopping as he brought out his Flame Style Ring_

 **(Samenai yumemiteta)** _Shows Michael looking at the Ring as an afterimage of Kamen Rider Wizard appeared behind him, looking at his WizarSwordGun_

 **(Migite ni wa kara ni kioku dare mo shiranai sekai no hate)** _The screen changes to show John reading in a library comparing notes with Miriel before it changes to show John as Kamen Rider White Wizard_

 **(Yamanai ame ni utarete ita)** _The camera changes to show Cameron and Stahl chowing down on food before it changes to show Cameron as Kamen Rider Beast and Chimera behind him_

 **(Mamoritai mono wo mamoreru tsuyosa)** _The screen changes to Kid practicing with his Dis Halberd with Vaike before it changes to show Kid as Kamen Rider Sorcerer_

 **(Sore wo shinjirare naku naru yowasa)** _The screen changes to show Chrom and the Shepherds at the garrison preparing for Risen attacks_

 **(Subete wo ukeirete ashita w sagasu)** _The screen changes to show Rylie and Ricken practicing spells before it changes to show Rylie as Kamen Rider Mage_

 **(Brave shine te wo nobaseba mada)** _The screen changes to show Lon'qu slashing threw Risen and Ghoul Phantoms before lunging at the screen_

 **(Stay the night kizu darake no yo)** _The screen changes to show Chrom dueling with Gremlin Phantom clashing blades_

 **(You save my life kazashita wa no saki ni omoi wo kaseneta)** _The camera changes to show Lucina and Wizard battling both Validar and Wiseman before it changes to show Wizard in Infinity Style holding his AxCaliber out as mana surrounds it as it enlarges before it changes to show Lucina holding her chest then shows Michael with his hand held out in front of him_

 **(Inori wa toki wo koete)** _The camera changes to show Wizard mimicking Michael's gesture as the sky began to clear while, Lucina, Chrom, and the other Riders appeared next to the red Kamen Rider_

 **(Your brave shine...)** _The screen changes to show Lucina smiling as small tears cascaded down her face as the camera changes to show the Riders weapons embedded into the ground and their transformation Rings next to them cracked_

* * *

 **A/N: So everybody, that's the proluge. Now besides me, I put some of my friends in this story, but I modified their names. And incase you were thrown off track about who's which Rider because of the three White WizarDriver's, let me tell you.**

 **Michael or Me: Wizard**

 **Cameron: Beast**

 **John: White Wizard**

 **Kid: Sorcerer**

 **Rylie: Mage**

 **Now, there are three different Mage Rings. Orange, blue, and green. So, there can be two more Mages, right? Wrong! I got something planned for those two Rings.**

 **So, look forward to the other stories you guys voted on.**

 **So, until next chapter,**

 **Ja Ne~**


	2. The Verge Of History: Wizard Awakens!

**A/N: Hello people! Today I'm bringing chapter 1. Also to senvisal, I will continue to post new stories. If your worried that I'll forget about the other ones, your wrong. I try my damndest to update, and I will.**

 **So, without further adew, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Kamen Rider.**

 **"Phantom Talking."**

 **P.S: Make sure you read the bottom AN. It has important info.**

* * *

Ya know, I had a feeling something bad would happen today. I ignored that feeling, and then I get sucked into a portal that I unintentionally made. Could my day get worse? Yes. My figure of WizarDragon dived into my chest for a reason I don't know.

"We have to do something." A girl's voice asked.

The girl's voice broke me from my inner monologue. Why does that girls voice sound familiar?

"What do you propose we do?" A man's voice asked.

Why do I have such déjà vu right now?

"I...I dunno." The girl answered.

I need to know what's happening. I slowly opened my eyes, and to say I was shocked with what I saw, was a understatement. I saw two people. One was a girl with blonde hair done up in pigtails and gray eyes. She wore a yellow dress with a brown vest around her waist, and a frilly apron around her waist.

The other was a man with midnight blue hair with a black vest, with a white shoulder cape over his left arm, shoulder armor, black pants, gray boots that went up to his knees, and a sword sheathed at his side.

The blonde haired girl was Lissa, and the blue haired man was Chrom.

I really was in Ylisse!

"I see your awake now." Chrom said.

"Hey there..." Lissa smiled, relieved to see me okay.

"There are better places to sleep then the ground, you know." Chrom chuckled. "Give me your hand." I was still in shock from seeing him, but I took his hand. When I stretched my hand out, I saw a weird mark on my hand. It was magenta colored and it was U-shaped with six eyes, three on each side and spiraled down getting smaller. That was...I'll freak out about it later.

I let Chrom help me up and next to him and Lissa was another man. Who was a Great Knight with brown hair and bulky light-blue armor, looking at me cautiously for some reason while on his horse. This was Frederick.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. T-Thanks Chrom." I thanked him. Oh crap, why did say his name! I pulled a Robin!

"Ah," Chrom said surprised a bit. "Then you know who I am?"

Crap. Lie, lie. "Uh, actually," I stumbled my words a bit. "Your name, kinda came to me..." I tried desperately to lie.

"...Hmm, how curious..." Chrom pondered as he looked down and crossed his arms, before looking back up at me and uncrossed his arms. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings someone your age and with such strange clothing you wear?"

"It's Michael, and I'm not that young..." I introduced myself before looking at myself and seeing I was still in my Nero outfit but it looked like something was different about it. "Yeah, I guess my clothes are a bit strange to you, but it's not uncommon from where I'm from." I guess I should say it. "I come from a country called the United States."

"United States? I don''t believe I've heard of a country like that." Chrom replied.

"Yeah that's because, I kinda come from...another world." I said. If the Outrealms exist, then it shouldn't be that hard to believe. Silence stood for a moment as Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were taking this in. It's coming, there gonna call me crazy.

"Really..." Chrom said intrigued. Say what?!

"You come from another world?" Lissa asked with shining eyes.

"Y-Yeah." I answered a bit nervous. They believed me that easily? Wait for Frederick...

"That's a load of Pegasus dung." Frederick said curtly. I so called it. "You expect us to believe that you know Chrom, despite that we've never met you, and everything else you have claimed to have said?"

"Well...not exactly...but I am telling the truth." I said.

"...And he may be telling the truth, Frederick." Chrom said. "In any case, we can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, but I must emphasize caution." Frederick advised. "Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then-" Chrom said before turning to me. "We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"W-Wait a minute, do I get I say in this?" I asked.

"Peace friend-" Chrom chuckled. "I promise that we'll hear all that you have to say back in town. Now come." At least they didn't call me crazy. But Frederick thinks different. If this plays out like the game...I'll just follow them.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Brave Shine by Aimer.)**

 **(Techno Instruments)** _The screen opens to show a desolated battlefield as a figure stood in the center as the camera zooms in to reveal the figure to be Michael with a dead look in his eyes_

 **(Instrumentals)** _The camera changes to show Michael's back as he looks at the clouded sky which began to open to reveal a purple sky while the title appeared above_

 **(Hidarite ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de)** _The screen changes to show Michael walking through Ylisse before stopping as he brought out his Flame Style Ring_

 **(Samenai yumemiteta)** _Shows Michael looking at the Ring as an afterimage of Kamen Rider Wizard appeared behind him, looking at his WizarSwordGun_

 **(Migite ni wa kara ni kioku dare mo shiranai sekai no hate)** _The screen changes to show John reading in a library comparing notes with Miriel before it changes to show John as Kamen Rider White Wizard_

 **(Yamanai ame ni utarete ita)** _The camera changes to show Cameron and Stahl chowing down on food before it changes to show Cameron as Kamen Rider Beast and Chimera behind him_

 **(Mamoritai mono wo mamoreru tsuyosa)** _The screen changes to Kid practicing with his Dis Halberd with Vaike before it changes to show Kid as Kamen Rider Sorcerer_

 **(Sore wo shinjirare naku naru yowasa)** _The screen changes to show Chrom and the Shepherds at the garrison preparing for Risen attacks_

 **(Subete wo ukeirete ashita w sagasu)** _The screen changes to show Rylie and Ricken practicing spells before it changes to show Rylie as Kamen Rider Mage_

 **(Brave shine te wo nobaseba mada)** _The screen changes to show Lon'qu slashing threw Risen and Ghoul Phantoms before lunging at the screen_

 **(Stay the night kizu darake no yo)** _The screen changes to show Chrom dueling with Gremlin Phantom clashing blades_

 **(You save my life kazashita wa no saki ni omoi wo kaseneta)** _The camera changes to show Lucina and Wizard battling both Validar and Wiseman before it changes to show Wizard in Infinity Style holding his AxCaliber out as mana surrounds it as it enlarges before it changes to show Lucina holding her chest then shows Michael with his hand held out in front of him_

 **(Inori wa toki wo koete)** _The camera changes to show Wizard mimicking Michael's gesture as the sky began to clear while, Lucina, Chrom, and the other Riders appeared next to the red Kamen Rider_

 **(Your brave shine...)** _The screen changes to show Lucina smiling as small tears cascaded down her face as the camera changes to show the Riders weapons embedded into the ground and their transformation Rings next to them cracked_

* * *

So with that, I followed Chrom, Frederick and Lissa down a dirt path to the town they were heading to, bordered by grass and surrounded by trees. It was nicer then back home, that's for sure. "So...What are you do with me?" I asked.

"You'll be free to go as soon as we establish your no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said.

"Ylisse..." It was still kinda hard to believe I was here. I know things from the game, but I need a refresher, so...Time to act like a idiot.

"Is that where I am?" I put on a confused face to make it look believable.

"You've never heard of the Halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor." Frederick scoffed. "He plays quite the fool. The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

If only I could punch him in the face...

"Frederick, please." Chrom sighed before turning to me. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa. She's a Cleric."

"I am not delicate! ...Hmph!" Lissa huffed, puffing her cheeks before turning to me with a smile. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick at times. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" I kept acting confused. "You guys tend sheep? In full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job." Chrom smirked before pointing a thumb at Frederick. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick answered before turning to me. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand. If I was in this situation, I would be cautious as well." I told him.

"Ah, were almost to town. Once we-" Chrom was saying until he was cut off by Lissa.

"Chrom look! The town!" Lissa pointed ahead. We all turned to see the town ablaze.

"Damn it!" Chrom scoffed. "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt...Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick asked him referring to me.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom answered.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa yelled. The three ran off to the burning town.

"What do I do?" I then realized my waist was missing some weight, so I looked down. Instead of my WizarDriver, there was only a buckle of a black hand trimmed in yellow.

"That's..." I nodded to myself and ran after the others.

* * *

(Southtown.)

In front of the town's main hall was the leader of the brigands, Garrick.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He cackled before advancing on a helpless girl trying to crawl away from the bandit.

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HELP!" The girl yelled as the Brigand grabbed her arms.

*SLASH!*

The Brigand let go of the maiden and backed off because someone was about to cut his arm off. He looked to see who it was, and it was Chrom, with Lissa and Frederick arriving on the scene.

"Grr...Who the heck are you three supposed to be?!" The Brigand growled angrily.

"Fellow villager, are you alright?" Chrom asked as he helped the maiden back to her feet, which surprised her,

"Prince Chrom? Is it really you?" The maiden asked, surprising the bandits.

"So, a fellow royal family member came down to play, eh? This should be interesting indeed!" The Brigand said amused.

"Your evil days of pillaging villages and towns are over Brigand!" Frederick declared.

"Yeah, so you better high tail it outta here or you'll be sorry!" Lissa threatened.

The Brigand broke down in laughter from Lissa's threat. "Is there something funny my sister said to you, fiend?" Chrom asked as he held his sword from it's sheath.

"Yeah, there is! You kid think this is all fun and games, but get real! This is reality and when you're out here, there'll be no extra hands to help you out this time!" He said as the other band of thieves slowly gathered around the area, surrounding them. '"Lookie here, boys, there's some fresh meat ready to be slaughtered!"

"Uh oh...Chrom, this isn't good..." Lissa got worried as both Frederick and Chrome protected her.

"Don't worry, we'll take them out." Chrom assured.

"You can count on us." Frederick added.

* * *

(The Road to Southtown.)

I ran as fast as I could to get to the others. I pulled the Driver On and Flame Style Rings from my bag as well as my Plamonster Rings. Hopefully, I was right and my Driver would work. I swiped the three rings across my buckle, and I prayed that it would work.

 **GARUDA! PLEASE!**

 **UNICORN! PLEASE!**

 **KRAKEN! PLEASE!**

Thankfully it worked. Three trays colored red, blue, and yellow appeared before assembling themselves. One was a red bird, a blue unicorn, and a yellow octopus.

"Yes! It worked! It really worked!" I smacked the side of my head to get out of my fanboy mode.

"Okay, I need you three to go scout Southtown. Can you do that?" I asked. They answered by nodding. "Thanks. Now go!" They nodded again and flew, or ran in Unicorn's case, off to town.

"Hopefully I can make it there in time..." I muttered.

* * *

I arrived in the heart of the city from the Plamonsters directions and spotted the Shepherds. Chrom finished off a bandit with a stab through the chest, and the bandit dropping to the ground. While Frederick cleaves down another bandit with his axe. Lissa was healing Chrom with her staff.

"Chrom! Lissa! Frederick!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

The three shifted their attention to me and were surprised. "Michael? What are you doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I came to help." I told him as I panted slightly from running all the way here. "Where are the bandits?" I asked as I looked around.

"We took care of them. All that's left is the leader." Chrom told me as he turned ahead.

I looked where he turned and saw the leader, who was a foot taller than me.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The Brigand called out, as we all moved forward.

"We've taken out all of your comrades in arms, Brigand!" Frederick began.

"Yeah, and with no thieves around to attack us anymore, your in big trouble now!" Lissa added.

"Me? In big trouble? Oh, no, no! It's you kids who are in big trouble!" The Brigand got out, leaving us in surprise.

"What do you mean?! Are you saying there's more of you?!" Chrom got out.

The Brigand chuckled darkly. "You may have stopped my plan to spread despair, but that doesn't mean I can't drive you into despair!"

The Brigand was wrapped in a purple aura as he changed. When the aura faded, the Brigand was now a white and blue monster resembling a bull and in his hand was a axe. This was the Minotaur Phantom.

"W-What is that monster?" Chrom asked.

 **"I am what will make you fall into despair** _ **!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom answered. The Phantom then charged at Frederick and slashed his chest, sending him back.

"Frederick!" Chrom and Lissa shouted as they checked up on him while Frederick slowly sat up.

"That slash...Was something else..." Frederick got out as he noticed the dent the axe made from the impact.

"Guys...Stand back!" I told them as I ran and stood in front of them.

"Michael, what are you doing!?" Chrom asked.

"I'm...Gonna beat him!" I responded. I put my Driver On Ring in front of my buckle.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **"Bakana! You...How do you have that?!"** Minotaur Phantom yelled as he pointed at my WizarDriver.

I turned the knobs on the side, and the belt sung:

 **SHABADOOBI, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"A singing belt?" Chrom muttered.

"Henshin." I flipped the visor down on my Flame Style Ring, and placed it in front of the buckle.

 **FLAME! PLEASE!**

I stretched my arm out and to my delight, and the Shepherds shock, a red magic circle appeared at my fingers. It slowly went towards and through me leaving a fiery trail.

 **HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

After the circle passed over me completely, it left me in my armor.

The armor had a black trench coat with the chest having squareish red gems, and my helmet resembled my Flame Style Ring with metal lines making it look like I had large eyes, with antennae rising from the top.

I became, Kamen Rider Wizard!

"I'm not dreaming things, are I?" Lissa began.

"No, Liz...you aren't dreaming weird things..." Chrom got out

 **"...Wizard."** Minotaur Phantom growled.

(BGM: Life is Showtime!)

"Saa...Showtime!" I said. I got my Connect Ring out and swiped it over my buckle.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared and I stuck my hand in. I pulled my hand out bringing out my WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

 **"Wizard...Die!"** Minotaur Phantom charged me. I intercepted him and slashed him across the chest. He stumbled back and I changed my WizarSwordGun to gun mode and shot few rounds at him.

 **"Tch...Damn mage!"** Minotaur charged again.

I pulled out another Ring and swiped it on my buckle.

 **BIG! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared and I stuck my forearm through it enlarging it.

"Woah! How did he do that?!" Lissa yelled excited.

"I don't know Lissa." Chrom answered.

I grabbed Minotaur and slammed him into the ground leaving him stumbling around.

"The finale!" I opened the Hand Author on the WizarSwordGun.

 **COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Then I swiped my Flame Style Ring over it.

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

Flames gathered around the blade as I dashed and slashed Minotaur across his chest, then I jumped back.

"Let the hope extinguish you!" I said as Minotaur exploded.

(End BGM.)

I went back to civilian form and sighed. "That was exhausting..."

I walked over to Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. "Are you guy okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright..." Chrom replied as I saw Lissa hopping around in glee.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that! I mean that armor, that magic, and that slash! That's just pure awesomeness!" Lissa perked up.

"I must admit, that was impressive." Frederick said. "However!" And he's starting again...

"Frederick, seriously what is your problem with me?" I asked annoyed. "I just saved you from that Phantom didn't I?"

"Yes, but how can I tell your not an enemy? With that power of yours, anything could happen!" Frederick complained before Chrom intervened.

"Peace, Frederick! His actions speak everything for me and I can tell he's on our side." Chrom said.

"But, milord! Try to think for a moment!" Frederick protested, but Chrom raised his open palm to Frederick's face.

"I have already made up my mind, Frederick. The Shepherds could use Michael's strength to aid us. You have to remember, we've Brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. And with these...Creatures, running amok around the area, would you rather leave this place filled with chaos?" Chrom pointed out, making Frederick stammer before he took a glance at me, and then at Chrom.

I'm going to have to explain about Phantoms later, can't have them just being 'creatures'.

In the end, Frederick nodded to Chrom. "Yes, milord. I understand..." Frederick got out.

"Thank goodness that's settled." I said as Chrom turned to face me.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom began.

"Yes." I said. "So...what now?" I asked.

"Well, with this town pretty much destroyed, we have no choice but to head to the capitol, Ylisstol." Chrom answered.

"Ylisstol?" I asked. Man, sometimes I hate acting like I don't know anything.

"Yes, Ylisstol...our hometown!" Lissa added.

"Milord, I noticed these Brigands have a Plegian accent..." Frederick said.

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked. I really hate acting like I don't know anything.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townspeople who suffer! Totally innocent and helpless..." Lissa said sadly.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.." Frederick advised.

"I know, I know...Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa waved it off.

At this point the Village Chief came and offered we stay the night.

I blocked this conversation out in favor of better thoughts. I arrived safely here with my Wizard stuff becoming real...but what the others? Did their Beast, Mage, Sorcerer, and White Wizard stuff become real? Are they okay? And how did I use magic without falling into despair? Most of all, why do I have the Mark of-

"Michael." Chrom got my attention.

"Oh. What is it Chrom?" I asked after being broken from my thoughts.

"I asked if you were ready to go. The capitol isn't far." Chrom told me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." With that, we started walking.

Guys...wherever you are, I'll find you. Just be safe until then. I promise...I'll find you.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was chapter 1! Sorry if the fight scene wasn't that good, I'm not the best at fight scenes.**

 **Now, for some important info.**

 **If you have been on my profile recently, you will know I've decided to rewrite some of my stories. If your wondering why, here are the reasons for each story.**

 **Break The Chains: This was my first Kamen Rider story. And, it sucked. When I wrote the first chapters, I didn't enjoy writing it as much as KR: War, or Wizard now. And if you don't feel comfortable writing something, or just straight up don't like writing it, then don't write it. And since it was my second story, my writing stlye was crap. So, 'Break The Chains' will be rewritten. For fans of this story, please look forward for the rewrite.**

 **Trinity Rider: I enjoyed writing this more than when I wrote 'Break The Chains', but I still didn't enjoy it. And I feel like somewhere along the lines, I messed up. Whenever I reread it, I feel like I could so much better, but I didn't. So, it shall be rewritten as the KR: WxHDN story from my poll. Please for the fans of that story, look forward to it.**

 **And now an update for 'Kamen Rider War'. I'm halfway done with the new chapter, so expect it soon. And if you guys are excited for the other crossovers you voted on, and I REALLY hope you are, they will be up sometime after the new chapter of War, and depending on my schedule.**

 **So, that's it for now.**

 **Until next time, follow, favorite, review, so for now!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	3. Unwelcome Change: A Bad Decision

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! I hope your excited for the new chapter. Before we begin, let's answer some reviews!**

 **Gundam 09: Your wish is granted. The other Riders will appear in further chapters.**

 **Guest: Thank you. What did Chaser say? Actually, it's funny you say that.** **Fenniksumaru's Awakening of Kiva story is what got me into Kamen Rider in the first place, so he's kinda my inspiration and the reason I wanted to write this story. I'm a big fan of Fire Emblem and Wizard fits with that, so this story was born. That's kinda why some stuff here, might sound like something from his story.**

 **And I am sorry this has taken so long. I have been working on War, since it had chapters planned out.**

 **Okay, now that those are out of the way, without further ado,**

 **Let's, Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but Myself.**

* * *

After Chrom brought me out of my thoughts we started walking towards Ylisstol. Night had fallen and we were still walking.

"Ugh! Why do have to move out in the middle of the night?! And it's already dark, even with a torch!" Lissa complained flailing her arms.

'Well, I don't totally disagree.' I thought.

Then she started complaining and listing the disgusting things about bugs, but then she suddenly choked up, like she had something stuck in her mouth.

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

She...ate a bug. Hehehe...bahahaha!

"Hahahaha!" I started laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She argued.

"Oh, it is EXTREMELY funny!" I laughed more...until...

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!"

Yeah, I got one in my mouth too. Karma is a bitch.

"Ha! How do you like it?" Lissa asked smugly.

"Oh shut it." I said.

Chrom then turned to us. "Come now you too. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I believe I have gathered enough character for one day." Lissa huffed.

"We should probably think about food too." Chrom said.

Food would be good. Should help restore the mana I used today. Makes me wonder if I could find plain sugar donuts...

"Yes, I believe a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick agreed. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"Me!" Lissa and I said in unison. Yeah, not the best at hunting.

"Alright. Then me and Frederick will go hunting." The two of them walked off, leaving me and Lissa alone.

Wait...alone with a cute girl...Worst situation ever, of all time.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Brave Shine by Aimer.)**

 **(Techno Instruments)** _The screen opens to show a desolated battlefield as a figure stood in the center as the camera zooms in to reveal the figure to be Michael with a dead look in his eyes._

 **(Instrumentals)** _The camera changes to show Michael's back as he looks at the clouded sky which began to open to reveal a purple sky while the title appeared above._

 **(Hidarite ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de)** _The screen changes to show Michael walking through Ylisse before stopping as he brought out his Flame Style Ring._

 **(Samenai yumemiteta)** _Shows Michael looking at the Ring as an afterimage of Kamen Rider Wizard appeared behind him, looking at his WizarSwordGun._

 **(Migite ni wa kara ni kioku dare mo shiranai sekai no hate)** _The screen changes to show John reading in a library comparing notes with Miriel before it changes to show John as Kamen Rider White Wizard_ _and his Phantom Carbuncle._

 **(Yamanai ame ni utarete ita)** _The camera changes to show Cameron and Stahl chowing down on food before it changes to show Cameron as Kamen Rider Beast and Chimera behind him._

 **(Mamoritai mono wo mamoreru tsuyosa)** _The screen changes to Kid practicing with his Dis Halberd with Vaike before it changes to show Kid as Kamen Rider Sorcerer_ _and his Phantom Drake._

 **(Sore wo shinjirare naku naru yowasa)** _The screen changes to show Chrom and the Shepherds at the garrison preparing for Risen attacks._

 **(Subete wo ukeirete ashita w sagasu)** _The screen changes to show Rylie and Ricken practicing spells before it changes to show Rylie as Kamen Rider Mage and his Phantom Jabberwock._

 **(Brave shine te wo nobaseba mada)** _The screen changes to show Lon'qu slashing threw Risen and Ghoul Phantoms before lunging at the screen._

 **(Stay the night kizu darake no yo)** _The screen changes to show Chrom dueling with Gremlin Phantom clashing blades._

 **(You save my life kazashita wa no saki ni omoi wo kaseneta)** _The camera changes to show Lucina and Wizard battling both Validar and Wiseman before it changes to show Wizard in Infinity Style holding his AxCaliber out as mana surrounds it as it enlarges before it changes to show Lucina holding her chest then shows Michael with his hand held out in front of him._

 **(Inori wa toki wo koete)** _The camera changes to show Wizard mimicking Michael's gesture as the sky began to clear while, Lucina, Chrom, and the other Riders appeared next to the red Kamen Rider._

 **(Your brave shine...)** _The screen changes to show Lucina smiling as small tears cascaded down her face as the camera changes to show the Riders weapons embedded into the ground and their transformation Rings next to them cracked._

* * *

After me and Lissa cleared the campsite, we still had some time before Chrom and Frederick came back. Since I had time, I went through my duffel bag to check my arsenal of Wizard Rings.

I had all of the base styles, Flame, Water, Hurricane, and Land, plus the regular attack Rings. I was however missing the Dragon Style Rings, Infinity, Special Rush, and Finish Strike. I still had the movie ones, like Time, Fourze Engage, and Miracle.

Of course, my AxCaliber was missing. I still had the Drago Timer, but it had multiple cracks.

Okay, the arsenal is checked, now onto matters of the mark on my hand.

The fact I have it confirms multiple things, but is still bad. In the game, the MU, main unit, Robin had this mark, which branded him the Avatar of Grima. And instead of him being asleep in a field, I was. Which means I'm taking his place.

But, wouldn't that mean I would have to be apart of the First Timeline? Where everything goes to hell, and Lucina is sent back to change everything?

Oh god, this is making my head hurt.

Let's...let's just confirm current events. In game terms, I should be in Chapter 1, Unwelcome Change. I am so thankful I played the game so much. Okay, events of Chapter 1. The Risen first appear, Marth, or Lucina, is encountered, and Sully and Virion are recruited.

I should prepare. After pulling out my WizarDriver's Ring Chain, I dug around my bag and attached the Defend, Bind, Extend, Explosion, and the Dragon Special Rings. I didn't know if I would have time to transform or not, so these would help.

I put on my Connect Ring and swiped it over my buckle.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I pulled out my WizarSwordGun, and found a back sheath. I wrapped the straps around my shoulders and put the weapon in. The straps actually mimic Nero's. Makes sense since I'm dressed like him.

Alright, I'm geared up for later. The Risen show up after we go to sleep, if I remember right. I hope I do.

* * *

Frederick and Chrom came back with the animal they hunted, a bear.

So, this was a scene I was looking forward to. Never tried bear, and I wanted too.

Chrom was busy digging in. "Mmm...it's been to long since I last had bear meat. Delicious."

He then looked at Lissa, who wasn't eating. "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" Lissa quickly denied. "Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat? I mean come on! Who eats bear?! Your meddling with the food chain. Right Michael?"

She didn't hear anything from me.

"...Uh, Michael?"

I was currently digging in some of the meat.

Lissa sweatdropped. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after extending magical energy..."

Yeah, apparently Lissa could sense all the mana I used up earlier, using magical staves herself.

"Just eat it Lissa, meat is meat." Chrom said.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!? Wait no, I take that back. Boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked with a raised brow.

"Me? Oh, well...I'm not hungry. I-I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He said.

"What a load of pegasus dung." I deadpanned after finishing my meat.

"What Michael said!" Lissa agreed.

Frederick's eyebrow twitched upon realizing I used his own words from earlier.

* * *

After all that was done, all of us went to sleep. My sleep however...wasn't that much sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I was standing on a large cylinder tower made of stained glass. The top I was standing on was strange. It was split into four segments, with a smaller one in the middle The four outer ones held my four base rings and their Dragon upgrades depicted, with the base ones having physical representations floating above.

And finally the middle was silver with the Infinity Ring depicted.

"Where...am I?" I muttered.

 _ **"This would be your Underworld."**_ A deep voice echoed.

"Who said that?" I asked out loud.

The darkness above started to develop purple cracks, that shattered and let a creature out, that landed in front of me.

It looked mechanical, with white armor with gold horns and claws, having a pair of short wings, and has a gemstone on it's chest.

"W-WizarDragon..." I stuttered.

 _ **"Yep yep. That's my name, don't wear it out."**_ WizarDragon said.

"Your more...cheerful than I expected." I said in surprise.

 _ **"Well, that's 'cause I ain't your run of the mill Dragon. Remember your figure of WizarDragon?"**_ WizarDragon asked.

"Yeah. It got hit by a red ball, then it slammed into my chest." I said.

 _ **"That ball was a condensed orb of magical energy that got sent through the magic gate. When it slammed into your figure, it brought me to life."**_ WizarDragon explained.

"Wait, you're the figure?" I asked.

 _ **"Didn't I just say that?"**_ WizarDragon said.

"Right, ya did." I rubbed my head sheepishly.

 _ **"Anyway, I WOULD talk more, but you my friend have some zombies to kill."**_ He said.

"Wait what?" I asked before everything went white.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open to see the forest ablaze and Frederick moving over to me.

"Michael, get up!"

I quickly got up and looked around, seeing Chrom and Lissa were missing. "Where-"

"If your asking about Milord and Milady, I believe their further in the forest." As he said that, he mounted his horse and drew his lance. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him as he rode off.

* * *

After running for a few minutes, we entered a large clearing and found Chrom and Lissa. This must have been right after Marth had arrived.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick called out as we approached them.

"Frederick! Michael!" Lissa yelled in return.

I looked ahead of us and saw them, Risen. They resembled normal human warriors, but they all had demonic looking masks covering their faces...or those were their faces, I never found out.

There were 5 Fighters, 2 Mercenaries, and 1 Archer.

"Are these...things common here?" I asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I can tell you that." Chrom answered.

"No one is injured then? Thank the gods." Frederick said after looking over Chrom and Lissa.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..."

She then realized he was gone. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade." Frederick said. "Eyes open now, we know nothing about this enemy."

I reached my hand to my back sheath and drew my WizarSwordGun, and breathed out. "This is happening..."

Chrom looked at me after he drew Falchion. "You'll be fine Michael."

"If you say so." I responded, though I was still a bit nervous.

Looking over the enemies again, I saw what each had. The Archer had a steel bow, the Mercs had bronze swords, and 4 of the Fighters had iron axes. The last Fighter, the Risen Chief, had a hand axe.

"Chrom, I may have a strategy." I said.

"Let's hear it then." Chrom said.

"We have three fighters, and one healer. They outnumber us, but they are beatable. My idea is that we have one unit in reserve in one of the abandoned forts ahead while the other two fight. The one in reserve can swap out with one of the fighting units incase they get tired. Our healer, Lissa, can stay in-between so she can heal when needed." I explained.

"You came up with that pretty fast." Chrom said.

"Eh, blame my hyperactive brain." I remarked.

"So who's in reserve?" Chrom asked.

"Frederick," I answered. "Having someone on horseback be in reserve will be helpful."

"Understood," Chrom said. "Let's go!"

With that, we made our way to the fort. Me and Chrom stayed outside near the door as planned, and Frederick stayed inside with Lissa at the door.

The Risen started to approach me and Chrom, a Mercenary and Fighter for us both.

I tightened my grip on my sword and took a ready stance...at least what I assumed one was, never properly trained in sword combat.

The Mercenary in front of me ran at me and slashed wide, but I quickly parried and nicked his arm with a quick slash.

The Fighter came from behind me, but I heard him roar before he swung his ax, allowing me to roll out of the way, and his ax to smash into the ground.

I took the advantage of him pulling his ax out to slash his shoulder, leaving a deep gash.

However, the Mercenary also found an advantage, and slashed my open left arm.

"AAHH!" I yelled in pain and jumped back from the two Risen.

Moving my hand away from it's spot on the cut, I saw a crimson liquid runing down my arm, and on hand. Blood. My own blood.

'Calm yourself Michael, just calm down. It's just blood, it's not that bad.' I quickly thought to myself, then dodged the Fighter Risen's slash.

I reached and grabbed a ring from my chain and slipped it on my left hand. It hurt to move the arm, but it was still usable.

The ring I grabbed was Defend, and it was VERY useful as the Fighter had just slashed again, and I swiped it over the buckle.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

A blue shield appeared in front of me that the Fighter hit instead of me, making him stumble back in recoil.

Seizing the opportunity, I rushed him and delivered five quick slashes, and stabbed him through the chest.

The Risen's eyes lost their red glow, and started to fade away in purple smoke/mist.

I started panting and sheathed my sword, and started looking around the battlefield.

Chrom had finished the two Risen, and started against another Fighter.

During my fight, two others joined our side. One was a Caviler in red armor, and she had short red hair, that would be Sully if memory served correctly. Wow, never saw someone show a lance up a Risen's-

BACK TO NORMAL THOUGHTS! Sully was backing up Chrom.

Then there was a Archer, going against the Risen Archer. He had long-ish blue hair, a different shade then Chrom's, and was dressed in noble attire with his left arm having a gauntlet, and was armed with a bow. This was Virion.

All that's left...is the Risen Chief.

And...I'm the only one un-occupied. I'm gonna hate myself.

I started walking to where the Risen Chief was. He was like the other Fighter Risen, but his helmet was discarded, revealing a head of long spiky hair, similar to Raditz's from DBZ.

As I arrived in front of him, he roared.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he did roar, he hurled a hand ax at me.

It came quick, which left me no time to block, dodge, or parry, and it ended up embedding itself in my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I roared out in pain, as fresh blood trickled down my arm, covering the already dried blood from earlier.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!' I was mentally raging in pain. Though I considered my options, and ripped the ax from my shoulder. I had to bite my lip not to scream.

The Chief rushed me, another hand axe in his hand moving in a slash.

He was slower with a slash then his throw, allowing me to draw my sword and parry.

I swapped one of my Rings, and scanned it.

 **CHAIN, PLEASE!**

From my red magic circle, chains appeared, and shot at the Chief, ensnaring him.

This allowed me to switch my sword into gun mode and shoot a few rounds at him before he broke his bindings.

Another axe made its' flight through the air at me, but I quickly shot it out of the air.

Deciding to try another Ring, I swapped and swipped Thunder.

 **THUNDER, PLEASE!**

Sparks eliminated from my circle, and after pointing my open hand at said circle, a orb of thunder shot forward and slammed into the Chief's chest, slamming him into the tree and stunning him.

Seeing the opportunity, I opened the hand on my sword.

 **COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**

I grabbed my Flame Style Ring, I swiped it over.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

As a large ball formed on the barrel, the Risen Chief started to stir and stand up.

"BURN!" With that, I pulled the trigger shooting the fireball at the Chief.

Once it reached him, he was instantly incinerated.

Seeing that the fight was over, I crumpled to my knees, then fell on my sides.

As my eyes slowly closed, I saw Chrom and Lissa run towards me, shouting, but I heard nothing as I let the darkness take me.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE! If you guys question why I never transformed, I will explain next chapter! Also, new poll on my profile, check it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and until next time...**

 **Ja Ne~!**


End file.
